Good To You
by jessx87
Summary: One-Shot. Set to lyrics of a song. Piper/Alex. Rated T for a little bad language.


**_Hey guys. Alright I know I'm in the middle of another story right now but I love this song and wanted to try writing a one-shot to the lyrics. It's just a few short story's of their life before everything fell apart. Please let me know how you like it. If it's something you guys enjoy, I will write more of them. I am always hearing songs that give me inspiration for this couple and it was a lot of fun to write to._**

**_The name of the song is Good To You buy Marianas Trench. If you haven't heard it or listened to any of their music, get on it immediately :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now._  
_And I can't find my breath, _  
_Can we just say the rest with no sound._

Alex was not usually nervous. But as she stared across her living room full of clients and businessmen alike, her eyes only found Piper's. The blonde was sipping champagne on the other side of the room, taking in the sight of the bustling party. She wasn't a shy girl and she had spent a lot of the evening talking and laughing, but now it seemed as though she was taking a backseat and trying to take in everything around her.

Alex wanted to tell her. She needed to tell her. They had been together a month now. It had been the most incredible month of her life. They fit together perfectly. She crossed the room, not seeing anyone else but the blonde who's eyes were locked on her. Her expression was unreadable. Very unlike Piper who occasionally wore her emotions on her sleeve. Not like Alex, who had everything chained up in a heart shaped box. A box Piper had been tugging at, threatening to open. To expose.

Then they were in front of each other. Alex opened her mouth slightly then shut it again. She wasn't sure how to proceed. She had to tell her. These feelings were going to eat her alive. She didn't like feeling vulnerable but it was hard not to under Piper's spell. A spell the blonde had no idea she was casting.

"Piper...I..." Her throat got dry and she was unable to form words.

Pipers eyes searched hers. She seemed to be reading her and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. _She knows._ Alex panicked and was about to turn and walk away before she embarrassed herself when Piper grabbed her hand.

"Me too." She whispered as she pulled Alex towards her, pressing their lips together in such a tender kiss it made Alex's head spin.

_And I know this isn't enough,_  
_I still don't measure up._  
_And I'm not prepared, _  
_Sorry is never there when you need it._

"I'm so fucking done with your shit!" Pipers scream rang in Alex's ears. Another fight. Another fucking fight. She was never going to get this right. It was the same as it always was. Alex had to leave for Bali first thing in the morning. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be gone. Piper never handled this well. Not since their relationship had grown and they'd moved in together. It was a lot harder now to slip away for a few weeks with no contact and no promise of returning soon. She hated it. She hated she had to separate herself from the blonde and could barely give her a phone call to let her know she had landed, she was safe, she was coming home soon. Everything had to be secretive when she was working. She didn't blame Piper for getting fed up.

"You knew what you were getting into it. This is nothing new!" Alex shot back. She hated that she sounded so cold, but she was so done arguing. It's not like she could just leave the drug business. It would risk her life.

"Just once. Just fucking once I wish you could stay here for more than a week at a time! I am so done!" With that Piper spun on her heel and stormed out of their apartment.

"Fuck!" Alex swore and sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. Piper would be back. She always was. And knowing Piper, she would be back before Alex had to leave and it would be like nothing ever happened. Alex just hoped this one day wouldn't cost them their relationship.

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._  
_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_  
_And I'd be so good to you._

Alex loved taking Piper on the town. It was the one chance she had to prove to her that she'd treat her well. Above all the other shit going on in her life, she would always treat Piper like royalty. Hold doors open for her, chairs out for her, all that chivalry shit you only read in fairy tales lately.

Piper looked stunning in her deep blue knee length dress and white heels as she stepped out of Alex's car. Smiling, she took Alex's hand and together they walked into a fancy french restaurant that Alex had been dying to take her too. Holding the restaurant door open for her, she bowed slightly and gestured for Piper to go inside.

Piper laughed. "Why thank you," she said in her best French accent. Alex smiled and followed her. They were seated at a quiet table at the back of the room. Alex pulled the chair out for Piper and they exchanged a quick kiss before Piper was seated.

"Wow, everything looks delicious." Piper commented as she opened the menu.

"Get anything you'd like."

Piper flashed Alex a smile that made her heart melt. "You're so good to me."


End file.
